A Cat's Paradise
by InuFan246
Summary: Miroku and Kilala switch bodies? This can't be good...(Rated T For Miroku Behavior)
1. The Way's Of The Monk Miroku

A/N- I acually posted this fic a few months ago and never finished it. So I'm going back and revising all the chapters and finishing the story. Today's date is 2-20-05 so don't think I'veput this chapter up months ago.I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- (I'm only going to say this once) I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 1- The Ways Of The Monk, Miroku

The Inuyasha gang sat around thier small camp, taking a day off from jewel hunting. Miroku sat, eyeing the string of coins he had in his hand.

Earlier that day, Miroku had preformed an 'exorcism' on a mansion in a nearby village, and had stolen and sold the mansions valuables.

"Hey, where did you get that money Miroku?" asked a very curious Kagome.

"Just payings from an honest days work" replied the monk.

Inuyasha snorted, "Con-artist"

(BOOM) (BANG) "Pervert!" screamed Sango, as she gave Miroku a good bashing with her over-sized boomerang. Miroku layed unconsious on the ground, while the very mad Sango stormed off into the woods.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had been watching the whole thing, staying hidden in the bushes. Kagome sighed, "They were so close to expressing thier feelings for one another..." Inuyasha grunted, "Feh, that monk will never change."

The dizzy eyed Miroku sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Wh-what happened?" Miroku asked himself. It didn't take him long to remember as a perverted smile came across his face. "Oh yes, now I remember." he said while painting a mental picture of his hand on Sango's butt.

* * *

Sango was now sitting down on a large rock that over-looked a small stream in the forest. A few tears trickled down her cheecks, she didn't bother to whipe them away.

"How dare he play with my feelings like that..I could have sworn he was going to say he lo-but no! Damn him!" she said, slamming her fist into the rock under her. She felt a sharp pain in return, but she didn't care.

"I was a fool to think he acually loved me back...I will not let my heart be broken again, starting now, I will stop loving him." She crossed her arms and nodded, "Yes, starting now" she then jumped down from the rock and walked back to the camp, thinking she solved the problem perfectly.

* * *

Sango walked calmly back into the camp, not even giving a glance at the monk who was sitting at the other side of the small camp fire. The sun was starting to set and Sango let out a fake yawn, "I'm very tired, I think I'll go to bed."

Kagome looked up at her friend, a little concern in her voice, "Are you sure? We have this meal that Miroku ma-"

"I'm sure, good night" Sango said, inturrupting Kagome.

"Goodnight Lady Sango," said Miroku. Sango walked over to her sleeping mat, pretending to not even noticing his presence.

Miroku looked back at the others, "Was it something I said?"

Kagome sighed, "..your hopeless."

* * *

"Yes...there he is" an old man said, standing over Miroku.

He glanced around a second time to make sure everyone was asleep before pulling out a bottle with a strange purple dust in it. He then sprinkled a little of the dust on top of Miroku's head.

"Steal all my things will ya? Well I'll teach you a lesson...and get my money back." The old man said, taking the coins that were still in Miroku's hand.

"Now who...perfect!" she said softly, walking over to Kilala, who was pearched up on top of Sango. He sprinkled the remainder of the dust on the small cat demon. He laughed to himself, "hehe...have fun!" and with that, he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Ok, how was that? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me! 


	2. The BIG Switch

A Cat's Paradise 

Chapter 2- The BIG Switch

The morning sun's light shone over the trees right onto the groups camp. Miroku slowly opened his eyes and scanned over the small camp.

He spotted Inuyasha sleeping in his usual position, in a high branch of a tree, his sword hilt in hand. Kagome was sleeping near Inuyasha's tree on her sleeping mat. Sango was...Miroku's raised an eyebrow as he saw Sango right under him.

"I slept ontop of Sango? What happened last night?" Miroku though to himself. While the monk had no problem with it if he had, but he was puzzeled why he could remember none of it.

Miroku shrugged the matter of for the second and looked down at Sango. He whispered out, 'Sango', but strangley, it came out as, "Meow". Miroku's eyes widened as he saw, where his hands should be, two furry paws. It was the same case for his legs, now two furry hind legs. Not to mention the yellow and black tail he now had.

"What is going on?" Miroku thought to himself.

Sango opened her eyes slowly and hers and Miroku's eyes meet. Miroku braced himself for the onslaught of slaps he was about to receive but all Sango said was, "Good morning Kilala, sleep well?"

Sango's words hit Miroku like a bag of bricks as he came to releize, somehow...someway...he was now in the body of Kilala, the cat demon. Which meant...

* * *

Kilala was on all fours, running through the forest. She was highly enjoying her new body, even if it was the body of the perverted monk. Besides gaining a new body, Kilala was able to speak. She had always been able to understand human speech, but had never been able to speak it!

Kilala stopped when she came to a rather large field of flowers and cupped a small wild-flower in her hands. She sniffed it and took it in it's aroma. She then plucked it from the ground and placed it in her hair.

Needless to say, Kilala was enjoying her new body...maybe even more then her old one.

* * *

Sango was sitting by the newly made fire as she attemped to cook one of Kagome's 'instant breakfastes'. It was wasn't going to well. Miroku had calmed down quite a bit from the initial shock. "Well, I need to find my body first, the gods only know where Kilala has gone off to" Miroku thought.

"Oh Sango, I see your up" Kagome said with her usual cheery smile. She looked around the camp curiously, "Where's Miroku?"

Sango sighed, "I'm not sure...probley in the village flirting with the women."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, probley" she could tell though her friend was hurt. "Umm...Sango..."

Sango thought, "I hope she doesn't ask about me and Miroku..." she then said a loud, "Yes, what is it?"

Kagome pointed to the flames surrounding what used to be the instant breakfast, "Why don't I make breakfast."

* * *

A/N- Sorry the chapter wasn't to long-I promise to make the next one long Please leave a review! 


	3. Misunderstandings

A/N- Alright, here's where things get tricky. Just to clear things up-when I say 'Miroku' I'm refering to Miroku in Kilala's body-not Miroku's body. Got it? 

Special thanks to **crizzy** and **ugotluvme** for thier reviews-much appriciated guys.

Chapter 3

Misunderstandings

* * *

Five hours. That's how much time had passed since Miroku had awaken, relized his body was gone, and he was in the cat demon named Kilala.

In these five hours, Inuyasha has awoken and left to go hunting, Kagome had gone into the village to get some supplies, and Miroku had spent a good portion of his time banging his head againt a tree.

"Why me?" Miroku thought for the hundredth time as he sank back down on his haunches.

Miroku had tried to go looking for his body, oh how he had tried, but Sango would simply grab him before he left the camp and pat him on the head.

"Wouldn't want you getting lost" she would say as she resumed the task of shapringing her weapons.

Miroku sighed and looked up to the sky, "This is some kind of cruel joke-isn't it?" he said to himself. He then lowered his gaze back down to the demom slayer.

Her hair was hanging down, blowing gently in the wind and she worked diligently. Though wearing a kimono, her womanly curves were still noticiable. Kami, he loved her. He really did-and not just for her body.

Miroku shook his head slightly, "She wouldn't be interested in a perverted monk like me though..." he then sank down to the ground and let his head rest on his paws. "What does it matter anyways? It looks like I'm going to be stuck like this for a while."

* * *

Another hour passed before Sango got up from her work. The sun had risen into the sky as the afternoon rays shone down on them. Sango let out a satisfed breath as she admired her work and looked back at the mopeing Kilala.

"Would you like to go on a walk Kilala?"

Before Miroku could react, a rustle noise in the bushed caught both of thier attention.

"Who's there" Sango demanded as she reached for her boomerang.

There was a slight pause before anything happened, but then the figure emerged from the bushes. Sango set her boomerang back down but kept up her icy demernor. "Oh..it's you Miroku"

Something caught her attention though as she noticed the monks head and the flower in it. "A present from the village girls I suppose" she said off-handedly while sheding her kimono to reveal her slayers uniform under it.

Kilala's eyes widened in excitment, "Sango-this day has been incredible!"

The monk lunged forward to meet her master and she begain to try a cuddle against her. "Firs-" Kilala's sentace was cut off by Sango's boomerang delivering a sharp blow ot her head.

"Always a pervert!" Sango shouted, storming off into the woods with her weapons.

"Come on Kilala! I need your help training!"

Miroku started to follow but stopped and admired Kilala, face down on the ground, knocked out.

"It's no good trying to explain to them that I'm really Miroku. I guess I'm just going to have to go along with being a cat until I can figure out howto undo this"

He let out a small snicker and begain to follow, "Maybe being a cat won't be so bad..."

* * *

Kilala opened her eyes slowly as she tried to remember what had happened. As soon as she stood, a sharp pain in her head made her sink back down.

"Why did Sango hit me?" she moaned.

"Oh..that's right..I'm the monk.."

Kilala finally got up as she walked back into the woods, "Being a human may be harder then I thought...but if I want to keep this body..I must act like the monk would..."

With that last thought in mind, Kilala headed towards the village.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, but I'm just trying to set this story up. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer. 


	4. A Day In The Village

A/N-Ok, took me an extra day to get the update out, but I was trying to make the chapter longer. 

_  
Spam-chan_-Glad you like it. Don't worry, the body thing is going somewhere...I think..hmmm

_Fainus_-Lol, well Miroku is the only monk Kilala knows so I believe that's the way she thinks all monks act..that could be bad...

Thank you also_ Kayana_, _medlii_, _Lady-Sango77_, _crizzy_, and _Carlita_ for reviewing!

**Chapter 4-A Day In The Village**

"Oh Kami!" Miroku exclaimed as he jumped up in the air to just miss the tip of the sharp katana blade.

Sango jumped back as she sheathed her sword and prepared for her next attack. Miroku stumbled back as he gasped for breath, "She's...going to...kill me.."

"Alright, ready Kilala?" Sango asked as she brought her boomerang over her head and released it towards Miroku. Miroku watched wide-eyed as he could have sworn his life flashed before his eyes.

He was hit square in the chest as he flew back into the air and transformed back into his small cat form.

Sango caught her boomerang and dropped it to the ground as she shed her slayers mask. She hurried over to Miroku and knelt down beside him. "Kilala! Kilala, are you ok!"

Miroku had been thrown back into a tree and was on the verge of unconsuisnous. He wanted to scream out he wasn't ok, but of course, his scream came out as a weak 'Meow'.

Sango picked him up carefully and held him out in front of her to examine him. "I think you might have some broken ribs...I'm so sorry Kilala.." Sango said, feeling guilty.

She held him tight to her chest as she ran walked through the forest. "Let's go to village so we can bandage up those ribs." Miroku's eyes felt heavy as he finally gave into the unconsisousness.

* * *

Kilala looked a little nervious as she entered the village. She had been in villages countless amounts of times, but this time was different. Well for one thing this was the only time she could remember going into a village as a human. 

She didn't miss the squeals of some of the village girls either, "Look! It's Miroku!" one shouted.

Kilala took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok..ok I'll just act like he does.." she said, refering to the monk.

One girl rushed up to her in open arms as she wrapped them around Kilala. "Oh it's so good to see you again Miroku!"

Another approaching girl replied, "A pity you had to leave so earlier last time"

"That girl with the boomerang is to cruel!" another cried out.

Kilala was looking around in all directions as they seemed to be comming from everywhere. "What is going on?" she thought.

"Ok..what would the monk say?" she thought again.

She cleared her troat and put on a smile, "Will you-um..bare my child?"

* * *

"This is perfect! Arigato!" Kagome said, giving the shop keeper a few coins in exchange for a few tasty meats and vegitables. 

"Guess I should head back" Kagome said to herself as she put the food into her backpack.

She flung it over her shoulder and begain to walk, "I wonder if Inuyasha is back from hunting yet.." she thought off-handedly.

Before she could make it out of the shopping street of the village however, an old man's voice called to her.

"Here..young lady, over here!" he shouted from behind a small booth filled with all sorts of novilty items.

"A young lady like yourself must have much money-I, I, I mean have much interest in good deals!" the old man quickly said.

Kagome turned to walk away, "Nice try old man, I'm not going to be swindled"

She was about to walk away when the old man called out, "Please! All my houses valuables were stolen and sold..I retrieved the money, but alas, an old man like me can't keep track of it..."

Kagome sighed and turned around, "So you mean you went out and spent it on drinks and women?"

The old man sighed and nodded, "Aye.."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry, I have to get back to my friends.."

The old man looked around his table desperatly looking for something to sell her, "How about this..er...rouge(old form of blush)! Imported ya know"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, maybe she could give it to Sango...'She has been looking pretty low these past few days..'

She finally sighed and nodded, "Fine, you win old man"

Kagome paid the man and took the small container of powdered material as she put it in her bag. The old man thought to himself, "I wonder if selling her that powder I used on the monk will bring any troubles...oh well, not my problem!" he thought happily as he counted the money he had made off the sell.

* * *

"Oh Kilala! You finally woke up!" Sango said, petting the cat's head softly as she walked with her in her arms. 

Miroku opened his eyes to see that he was bandaged up and the pain had, for the most part, subsided. He also noticed they were traveling through the village.

"Sorry about earlier Kilala, I guess you weren't ready. I'll make sure to be more careful next time" Sango promised.

She stopped when she noticed a large crowd of woman, at least 20 of them, crowded around something. "What's this all about?..." Sango thought as curiosity got the best of her.

She weaved her way through the crowd to try to find the source of all this commotion. Sango was slightly shocked but not to surprised to find a very happy and smileing Miroku in the center of attention. She turned to walk away, "Come on Kilala-it's nothing"

Miroku's eyes widened in amazement, 'How didKilala manage to get this many beautiful woman?...'

Against Sango's protest, Miroku jumped out of her arms and limped over to Kilala. 'I have to learn her secret...' he thought to himself.

Kilala was indeed enjoying the attention and spotted Sango in the crowd. "Sango! Sango! Please, join us!" Kilala shouted happily.

Sango heard the call and picked up the nearest rock and aimed it at Kilala's head. Kilala was hit by the rock as Sango made her way out of the crowd. "Oh ya..forgot again" Kilala said to herself as she fell to the ground from the rocks impact.

Sango stormed out of the crowd, competely forgeting to get Kilala. She headed out of the village only to see Kagome ahead.

"Oh Sango!" Kagome waved.

She waited for her freind to catch up with her and couldn't help but she her anger. "Something wrong Sango?" Sango wanted to say yes-she wanted to tell her how much she had been hurting lately-but she decided to go with plan B.

She put on a fake smile and looked at her friend, "Nothing at all" she reasured her. Kagome didn't look like she believed her, but she decided to buy it. She then stopped her friend as she took off her backback.

"Sango, I got you something at the market" she said, while digging through her bag.

Sango's head tilted in curiosity as Kagome handed her the small jar of powder. "Thank you Kagome...what is it?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome laughed and picked up her backpack, "Just some make-up, we'll see how it looks on you when we get back to the camp.

Sango nodded and inspected the jar carefully as she followed her friend.


	5. Not Again

A/N- My apologies for not updating for a few months. I've been updating and writing on a few other fan fiction sites and also been busy with sports and such. I know most could probably care less, but I am very sorry. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed-it really gave me the push to finally update I've written up the last few chaps of this story on paper and am in the progress of typing them up so I should be updating more frequently.

**Cristal-shian** - Kagome and Sango switch bodies too?...That would be crazy.._-shifty eyes-_

**Sexysaxist **- Thank you very much, and your right. As you'll notice, this chapter doesn't really focus on the lovable cat demon, but the next few chapters will.

**Fainus** - Hehe, isn't it? And also..hands you cookie you've reviewed for almost every chapter of a fanfic I've written-thank you! I will make sure to do the same for you.

**Upa Choppa Keeya** - Well, I feel honored! But I can defiantly say I'm not the best Inu writer, but youmust check out some of Sueric's fan fiction-that's good stuff. glad you like it though, and I'll try my best to keep the updates coming!

Also, thank you Kayana, bamboou, InuObbsessed, animeluvur, crizzy, LCH8292, EverKitsune, Rivertam, and kairoukagome for your reviews!

* * *

**_Chapter 5-Not Again..._**

Sango sat quietly atop a large rock by the brook as the last rays of the day shone down. The golden light shimmered upon her raven black hair and gave light to her somber expression.

'It's no use...' she thought to herself, 'I can't just erase him from my mind'.

She let out a sigh as she recalled the memory of Miroku earlier that afternoon. Miroku-surrounded by women-it made her feel sick. She didn't see herself as a bad person, but she couldn't help but feel jealousy course through her veins. Was wanting him all to herself such a selfish desire?

"That no good perverted monk..." Sango mumbled.

"Why do I lo-" she stopped herself before saying it and stared down at her reflection in the crystal blue water. 'Don't finish that thought Sango..' she told herself.

Soon another reflection joined Sango's as she looked back up to see her friend. "Oh Kagome, I didn't see you come up behind me..." Sango trailed off.

Kagome smiled knowingly, having a good idea what was troubling her friend. Sango smiled weakly for her friend and turned her attention back to the serien water, not feeling up to the mood for conversation.

"Even though he may not always show it in the best ways-" Kagome started, finally breaking the silence, "He does care for you."

Sango let that absorb for a moment as she thought, 'Maybe Kagomes right..but..what if-' Sango's thoughts were cut off as Kagome quickly snapped her back into reality. Kagome trusted forward the small container of make-up that the demon slayer had left back at the camp.

"Why don't we see how it looks on you?" Kagome said, in an attempt to lighten up Sango's mood. Sango blinked at the make-up being offered in front of her, but accepted it.

"Well..alright.." she said, a small-but noticeable-grin marking her features. With two fingers, she dipped her hand into the container with her finger tips covered in the rosy powder. She lightly applied the complexion to her checks-giving them a rosier look.

Kagome squealed slightly and grinned, "Oh-it looks great on you Sango!"

Sango blushed slightly at the compliment but smiled, "Thanks Kagome..why don't you try some?"

Kagome shrugged but nodded, "Sure-why not?" she said, her smiled back in place. She grabbed the container and began to dab some on her skin...

* * *

Miroku growled menacingly as he got a glimpse inside the large hut, that just happened to be the largest one in the village. 

Kilala was smooth, oh was she smooth.

Using _his _body, she had managed to gather up a crowd of women of non the likes he had ever seen. She even got the village chief's daughter to woo over her, the very reason that she was staying in the village chief's hut.

'I'm getting beat by a cat..' Miroku thought as he slumped down on the ground.

He was just about getting sick of being a cat-and he hadn't even gone a full day.

"I'm I going to be like this for the rest of my life?" he said to himself, but of course it only came out as muffled purrs.

"Pssssst" came a sound from the bushes. Miroku looked up as to see where the sound came from, but saw nothing.

"Pssst Over here" the voice continued.

Miroku looked up knowing for sure there was something in the bushes. He stood and jumped down from the huts small porch and stalked towards the bushes.

"Who's there?" he said, his voice still coming out in muffled purrs and growls.

"You are not a true cat demon-are you?...perhaps I can..be of some service to you." The figure finally emerged, causing Miroku's eyes to go wide.

There standing in front of him, was a cat demon. The cat was a bit smaller then him, midnight black with the exception of two white rings on the end of its tail, and was obviously male from the sound of its voice.

'Oh Kami...' Miroku thought.


	6. The Deal

With the end of school and busy summer, my fanfiction had to take a break. I'm back though, and back with just a short update. First, on to the reviews...

Fainus – Lol, well the only monk Kirara had ever known is Miroku. Isn't that how a monk supposed to act?...

uminekosan1223 – Well...give me a little time to post up some others that I've started but haven't posted them on If you enjoyed this story, then you'll like them.

Cristal-shian – Now I'm all confused too..who's who again? Lol.

Also, huge thanks to Tinemelk, Xfilesoc, shangxiang10, SemisonicConfussion888, Quail Bro, InuObsessed o.o, Lady-Sango77, blossom, EverKitsune, queen izzy, sesslover101, japanimeniac, ameo66, Bitem321 (This review wins..), GemGamgee, CreamSoda1382, and hanyo-girl for reviewing as well. Thanks again guys.

* * *

****

Chapter 6-_The Deal_

"Go ahead Kagome, it won't bite" Sango teased.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, your one to talk.." she countered. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Kagome dabbed her fingers in the small bottle her friend was offering her.

Raising her fingers up to her face, Kagome applied the concoction. At the exact moment Kagome's fingers made contact with her skin, the two women stopped moving.

"K-K-Kagome" Sango struggled out, her body paralyzed.

"I..can't..move..either.." Kagome replied, just as paralyzed as her friend.

Sango opened her mouth to speak again, but was horrified to see a mist like substance drain out of her mouth. The same thing was happening to Kagome, and both of them helpless to stop it.

Before they could even cry for help, both of them succumbed to the darkness, and passed out.

* * *

Miroku jumped back and the black demon cat stalked forward.

"What do you mean by 'be of assistance?" Miroku asked, standing his ground and not letting the intruding cat move any further.

The cat gave a smug smile and nodded, "You wish to have your body returned to you..", the cat paused and moved around to Miroku's side, "Right?" he finished.

Miroku held back a growl, but just nodded. Already telling this demon was trouble, Miroku didn't want to run off is maybe only chance of returning to his human body.

"Well you in luck, for I know the cure" the cat continued on. Miroku raised an eyebrow, attention and suspicion growing.

"How do you know this? And how did you know I'm not a cat?" Miroku questioned.

The cats sly smile suddenly dimmed as he lazily lied down, head on his paws. "I was once a servant for the old lord, the same man that poisoned you with this curse. I was a faithful and obedient follower, that is, until the lords niece from the Western Lands came to visit for a few weeks. Her beauty astonished me, memorized me...how was I to know she was engaged? She was willing after all...anyways, the old lord caught me in the act so to speak."

Standing back up and heaving a sigh, the cat demon looked back at Miroku, "So here I am today-a cat demon. A servant with no one to serve..a human life for me is not worth living..unless.."

Miroku caught the cat demons pause, "Unless what?" he dared too ask.

The cat gave a grin that made Miroku very uncomfortable, "Unless a maiden of greater beauty were to come along..I suppose that would give me a reason to live as a human again.."

The cat didn't move his gaze off of Miroku.

Miroku looked to the left, then the right, and then behind him. "You..me..you think I'm a-"

The cat nodded, "If I share with you the secret of how to turn back to normal, you have to vow to be my woman when we return to normal form."

Miroku's eyes widened in shock, 'It's this damn voice..it's female..I can't blow the only shot I have of returning to normal though..' Miroku gulped, "A-alright..deal.."


End file.
